1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to Universal Plug and Play (UPnP), and more particularly, to transcoding data to a format desired by a control point with the aid of a UPnP media server.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a user wishes to download content and play back the content with a media player, the content may not be properly played back unless the format of the content complies with the format that can be played back by the media player. An increasing number of playback apparatuses such as portable multimedia players (PMPs) which can only play back content in certain formats have been developed. Thus, a trans-format function of transcoding content from one format to another is necessary for such playback apparatuses.
However, even when a UPnP media server provides such a trans-format function and can thus transcode content from one format to another, a control point may not be able to learn, through UPnP communication, the types of formats that are supported by the UPnP media server.
Also, a UPnP media server can only provide content that has been transcoded when the uploading of the content is complete.